Sinful Encounter
by TawniCarp
Summary: Draco runs into Hermione in New York, in a place he would least expect to see her. One Shot. Smut. Rated M for a reason. Possible second chapter to come.
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat himself at one of the tables closest to the stage. Since moving to New York, he had become rather intrigued by these Muggle bars called strip clubs. So many naked women. He hadn't had a decent shag in what felt like years, when in reality it was only about six months. Astoria had left him for a damn Weasley; the one that was a cursebreaker for Gringotts. He still hadn't fully gotten over the sting of being left for a Weasley.

So, a month after she left him, he moved to New York, bought a penthouse apartment in a Muggle complex and befriended the woman in the apartment below him, Elena. She had invited him to watch her 'dance' one night and Merlin was he surprised with the type of dancing she did.

Despite having seen her naked, and gotten a very interesting lap dance from her, Draco had not bedded her. She said she was more into women. Draco couldn't blame her there, women were glorious creatures.

Tonight, Elena, AKA Chloe, was on stage currently removing her bra while hanging upside down from the pole. He smiled at her when she made eye contact, and she blew him a kiss. He chuckled and switched his attention to a new girl he hadn't noticed before. She had wavy brown hair halfway down her back, her feet were strapped into purple heels, giving her slender legs a longer look. She looked very petite, her perky ass partially covered by white lace knickers that were much more innocent looking that he anticipated at this type of establishment. She started to turn, while still facing the patron at the bar, and he caught a glimpse of a flat stomach leading up to small, but firm looking breasts.

She finally turned all the way around, and Draco choked on his whiskey. _No fucking way, _there was absolutely no way that was who he thought it was. At that moment, Chloe decided to plop down in the seat next to him. She planted a kiss on his lips and stole his drink.

"Notice the new girl have you?" She remarked, following his gaze to the beauty he possibly recognized.

"Yeah, how long has she worked here?" He questioned, breaking his gaze from the brunette to make eye contact with Chloe.

"Oh, about a month. She's new to the country I think. Has a British accent, quite like yours actually."

"You don't say," Draco mused, eyes flicking back to the brunette. She was stopped by a middle aged, balding man, who gave her a couple crumpled bill and she lowered her bra and pulled the man close.

"Want me to get her attention?" Chloe asked, not waiting for an answer. She waved the girl over.

The brunette sauntered over, smiling at Chloe before noticing Draco.

"_Malfoy?"_ She gasped.

"Malfoy?" Exclaimed Chloe. "You _know_ him, Natalie?"

"Oh, we know each other," Draco muttered, grinning. "I very much think I'd like private dance, _Natalie._" He rose, taking her hand and leading her to the biggest back room, set with two couches, a small glass table in the middle and plush pink rug on the floor. He took a seat on the couch furthest from the entrance and tugged the girl onto his lap. She straddled him as comfortably as possible.

"So," Draco started. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione was mortified. The job was supposed to be a bit of fun on the weekends. She'd spun a tale to the fellow dancers, telling them she had just moved here from London and needed the money. In reality, she apparated over every other Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights to let loose. It was so empowering to dance here. She'd always been known as a prude, and after her breakup with Ron, with him telling her she _was just no fun_, she needed an escape.

But now, here was Draco fucking Malfoy, buying a lap dance from her and questioning why she was here.

"I… uhm…why are _you _here, Malfoy?" she asked, pulling herself from his lap to sit beside him and remove her shoes.

"I live here, in New York I mean. I'm friends with Chloe, she lives below me. I come here every once in a while in support. Now, Granger, answer my question."

Hermione sighed. "Not that you need to know, Malfoy, but I come here to have fun and branch out. After being told I was no fun, I decided to prove him wrong."

"Him, being Weasley. Seems as though we both have been done wrong by Weasley's."

"I heard about Bill and Astoria…"

"It's fine," he smirked at her. "Now where's my dance? Make it…_fun_."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. He had no idea how fun she could make it. She moved over to the glass table, seating herself primly on it as the next song started. She slowly dragged her hands up her body to move her hair over her left shoulder. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra, but didn't let it fall from her shoulders. She spread her legs slowly, already noticing a bulge rise in Draco's trousers.

She smiled at him and bit her lip as she ran her hand across her panty-covered core. She rubbed slightly and let her head fall back. She dropped to her knees and let her hands roam up his thighs before quickly turning and placing her hands on the table so her ass was in his face. She reached between her legs with her left hand and rubbed her clit under her panties, letting a small moan escape her.

"Fuck…" She heard Draco whisper. She took that as her cue. She turned back around, straightening up to stand while letting her bra fall to the floor. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him and rubbing herself against his lap, feeling his erection directly on her clit. She threw her head back, hanging onto the back of his neck and pushing her breasts into his face. She felt him swipe his tongue across one of her nipples and looked down at him.

"Bite it," she demanded and he complied. As he bit down on her nipple, she pressed herself to his cock. He moaned around her breast. She could feel herself getting wetter every time he breathed on her chest. She pulled his head up by his hair and kissed him forcefully. He responded in kind and grasped her hips hard and ground into her core.

Suddenly she launched off his lap, and tore off her panties. She unbuckled his trousers and took him by surprise.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm about to fuck you, don't ruin it," she moaned into his ear, reaching her hand down his trousers and shorts to grasp his considerable length.

"Do you do this often?"

"Never, but I can't resist," She stated as she pulled his cock out of his trousers. He worked his pants down lower as she came to straddle him again.

"Are you sure, Granger?"

"Oh, I'm very sure," She said, and with that, she sank down onto him, moaning into his ear again. She started riding him at a quick pace, and after just a few thrusts, he could feel her tighten.

"Already, Granger? That quick for you?" He panted, still holding her hips and meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Been…too…long," She stated in between thrusts. "_Ohhhh fuck!" _She exclaimed and he felt her juice release onto his cock and her body went limp. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her middle and flip her onto her back. Just a couple more quick thrusts into her and he was unloading into her wet heat.

"That," Draco stated. "Was fantastic."

Hermione smiled. "Now I need to clean up and get back out there." He waved his wand and the evidence of his release inside her disappeared. He kissed her chastely on the lips and muttered:

"This isn't the end of it."


	2. Chapter 2 - Updated

After the…interesting dance she had given Malfoy, Hermione sauntered back out into the main floor of the club, slightly unsteady on her heels. Being here made her feel confident and sexy, even if it was a seemingly inappropriate job in the Muggle world. She had never felt so free and open before, and she had never met such nice girls. Almost every girl here was pretty down to earth, and supported each other fiercely.

Hermione sat herself back at the table Malfoy had been occupying. 'Chloe' noticed the grin on her face and disentangled herself from the lap of an attractive younger man. She dropped herself in the seat next to Hermione, just as Malfoy entered the men's room around the corner.

"How was the dance?" Chloe posed the question, while chasing her straw around her glass with her tongue.

Hermione eyes Chloe's tongue as she grinned. "It was spectacular."

"More details please, I can tell you're leaving something out by that look on your face."

"Well… I definitely _did_ something I'd never done before," Hermione smirked.

"By 'did something' do you mean 'did _someone,_'" Chloe asked astutely.

Hermione flushed, but didn't break eye contact. "That is exactly what I mean." When Chloe's eyes widened, Hermione chuckled. "It was great. I wouldn't say no to a repeat act. Felt…wild."

"Wild is very good. I can think of a few wild things that I'd like to try myself," Chloe winked at her. "Come up on stage with me when I get called, I have an idea."

Draco made his way back to his table, seeing Hermione and Elena—Chloe—seated at his table, each with a drink and a shit-eating smile on their face. He placed himself between them and placed a hand on Hermione's thigh. She leaned closer to him and smiled. To his surprise, Chloe leaned closer too.

"How's your night going ladies?" Draco asked.

"Great! I like this DJ, he's always my favorite. Plays a great set," Chloe jerked a thumb over her shoulder toward the man in the DJ booth. Draco glanced back. He did actually recognize the man. He played most nights when the best girls were around.

"Oh, he's fabulous!" Hermione flashed a smile at both of them. Just then the aforementioned DJ started his roll call for the next dancer up on stage.

"Entering the stage next we have Chloe, who will be joined by Miss Natalie!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize girls ever danced together up there," he mused.

"It's a rare occurrence for sure," Chloe said, waving a hand. "Are you ready, Natalie?"

"Absolutely."

The two women stood from his table, Chloe climbing the stairs to the stage and extending a hand to Hermione to help her up the steps. They were built similarly, Chloe being bigger in the chest, but smaller in the ass area. Draco eyed both women as they began their set on the stage.

Chloe had both hands wrapped around the pole, spinning slowly while moving her hips seductively. After a couple passes, she flipped herself upside down, hanging just around chest level with Hermione. Hermione was also swaying her hips to the beat, while reaching behind Chloe to unhook her bra. Just as she was able to unclasp it, Chloe reached down and ran her fingers across Hermione's stomach, slowly lowering them toward her lace panties. Hermione smiled and removed Chloe's bra completely, tossing it on the stage behind her.

Hermione grasped both of Chloe's breasts in her hands and lowered her face to them just as Chloe touched Hermione's panty covered clit. Draco felt himself growing harder by the second and could not keep his eyes off the spectacle in front of him.

Chloe flipped herself off the pole once more and spun Hermione around to lean against it. Hermione lifted her hands to hang onto the pole, just above her head as Chloe reached behind and unclasped Hermione's bra. As is fell to the floor, both girls looked at each other and very slowly, drew their faces close..

At that second, the song ended and the girls drifted apart. They collected their respective bras, and split the cash that had landed on the floor without Draco's noticing. He had forgotten there were other patrons and tried to discreetly adjust his trousers to hide his bulge.

Hermione and Chloe exited the stage on the other side, across the room and separated, making their rounds with other customers. Draco tried to keep his eyes on both of them, but a tall, slim redhead dropped herself into the seat next to him and asked his name. He introduced himself and made small talk, but by the time he looked back out at the floor, Hermione and Chloe had both disappeared, seemingly to the back rooms for private dances.

"Would you like a dance?" The redhead asked him and Draco smiled. She was rather attractive, and his two favorites were currently occupied.

"Of course, lead the way," Draco allowed her to pull him from his chair and lead him by the hand to a room.

Hermione exited the back rooms. That private dance did not even come close to the fun she had with Malfoy. That man didn't even touch her hips! She didn't like gropers by any means, but touching her hips was fine. That man barely seemed into it. She didn't even…_feel_ anything. Still, the crisp bills in her wristlet were worth it.

Her eyes immediately found Chloe, seemingly also having just exited the back rooms.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Hermione asked, coming up behind Chloe.

"No, but he should be back soon if he's in the back. Club closes in twenty," Chloe replied, looking at the clock. "Wanna come chill at my place for a bit after?"

"Isn't Draco your neighbor?"

"Yes."

"Then definitely." Hermione grinned.

Draco exited the backroom with the delightful redhead. He was sure most dancers didn't fool around with their clients in the backroom, but Miss Red had been an excellent kisser, and hadn't seemed to mind when his hand slid inside her panties. He smiled at her as she walked past. She smiled back and turned toward the door he knew led to the dressing areas.

"Malfoy!" He heard Chloe's voice and turned to see both her and Hermione fully dressed. "We are heading out. Have a great night!"

Draco's stomach tightened. Hermione was leaving? He was hoping to ask how long she'd be in town.

"Natalie," he called. "Will you be around tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see me soon!" She smiled mischievously and followed Chloe out of the door.

An hour later, Draco stepped out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. He made his way to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of striped pajama bottoms. He had just settled them on his hips when he heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, seeing as it was two in the morning, Draco made his way to his front door.

He cautiously opened the door to find Elena and to his surprise-and delight-Hermione. His jaw popped open in shock and both girls smirked. Without invite, they made their way into his apartment.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, swiftly closing the door and turning to the two women in his living room.

"Oh we were bored and decided to come watch a movie here, your TV in your bedroom is huge!" Chloe exclaimed. Draco had a number of muggle objects in his apartment as it had come fully furnished. He had yet to learn to use all of them and had no idea how to work the TV in his bedroom.

"Ah, well, I was about to go to sleep," he stammered.

"That's okay! We will turn it on and snuggle in next to you!" Hermione stated and followed Elena, who was making her way to his bedroom. Draco raised an eyebrow in wonder, but followed the girls to his room.

Draco made himself comfortable in his bed as the girls fiddled with the TV; it really was quite large, taking up most of the wall above his dresser. Hermione had managed to turn the thing on, and he saw the beginning credits of what she and Elena called a 'film.'

Once the movie began, the girls moved toward the bed, one on each side. They were wearing matching silk robes, but Draco didn't get much of a glance at them, seeing as the girls dropped them to the floor. Draco gulped as he eyed both women. They were each clad in lingerie, Hermione in a black lace corset with a matching thong and Elena in a sheer green baby doll set, with a lace thong underneath.

Despite having seen them both in things like this, and less, Draco gallantly tried to avert his eyes. He could feel himself slowly growing stiff, but tried to ignore it by focusing on the film. Both girls climbed into his bed, one on either side, sliding under the sheet and duvet. As promised, they made themselves comfortable next to him. They both laid their heads in the crook of his arm. Hermione intertwined one of her legs with his and rested a hand lightly on his hip, while Elena wrapped an arm across his middle.

Draco was afraid to breathe. This had to be a dream. And he was hard as a rock, there was no way they didn't notice.

Ten minutes later, he was still extremely hard and hadn't caught a moment of the fil between Elena tickling small patterns on his chest and Hermione slowing inching her leg higher up his thigh. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, so he missed the smirks shared between the girls.

With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione had the lights dimming, the light from the TV casting a glow around the room. She felt Elena shift slightly, turning to kiss Draco's neck. Just as Draco's eyes popped open in surprise, Hermione leaned up to capture his lips. He sputtered a little but relaxed into her kiss and brought an arm up behind her and held her across her lower back.

Elena continued her ministrations on his neck, working herself lower until she came to the juncture between his chest and Hermione's. Elena brought a hand up to grasp Hermione's breast while nibbling at Draco's nipple.

Draco couldn't believe it; he was kissing Hermione while Elena was playing with Hermione's breast. There was no way this was happening. It's a dream, he kept telling himself, while Hermione lowered herself to kiss his neck, and Elena worked the clasp on Hermione's bra.

Draco groaned as Hermione's bra popped open and she flung it aside. She kicked the blanket down their legs, bringing Draco's erection to attention. In the same moment, she and Elena moved down to his waistline, Elena pulling his boxers down, as Hermione grasped his cock. He sucked in a breath between his teeth as he watched her slowly move her hand across his length.

Elena come back up to his waist after dropping his boxers on the floor. She made eye contact with him as she lowered her mouth onto his swollen member, Hermione still pumping the base for a few seconds before holding Elena's hair in a ponytail grasp.

Slightly afraid to move, but brave enough to dare, Draco reach out to Hermione's ass, which was swaying in the air as she watched Elena take most of his cock into her mouth. Draco ghosted his hand across Hermione's ass, and pushed the fabric of her thong aside to feel her slit.

"Fuck…" he hissed as he felt how wet she was. Hermione closed her eyes and dropped her head to rest on his hip as he dipped two fingers inside her. Not wanting to be left out, Elena turned her body closer, while keeping his dick in her mouth. Draco took the hint and inserted two fingers into her wet heat as well. His heart was hammering out of his chest.

Elena popped his cock out of her mouth and glanced at Hermione. Hermione leaned over and kissed Elena as both girls moaned and bucked against his fingers. They broke the kiss, only to both lean in and kiss up the sides of his dick.

"You first?" Hermione posed the question and Elena nodded. In swift motions, both women straightened, Draco's fingers pulling out with the motions. He became worried for a second, only to be surprised as Elena straddled him, pulling her panties to the side and slowly sliding onto his cock. Her eyes closed as she threw her head back and let out a moan.

Hermione grabbed Elena's hips and moved her a tiny bit. Elena moaned and picked up the pace slightly. Draco could feel how tight she was and all he wanted to do was thrust into her as hard as he could. He knew that might ruin the moment and while he was enjoying Elena's pussy, he wanted Hermione as well. Taking Hermione's hips in his hands, he pulled her back to his face.

Ripping Hermione's thong completely off her, he ran his tongue along her slit, licking up some of her juices. She moaned and leaned to take one of Elena's breasts in her mouth as the latter began to move more enthusiastically on his cock. She began making quicker moans and as Hermione bit down on her nipple, he felt Elena's body stiffen and more wetness coated his cock.

Hermione had been enjoying feeling Draco's tongue work across her mound but pulled herself off him and pulled him to a sitting position. She got on her knees in front of him and bent forward to lean on the bed on her elbows. Draco took this as his cue to rise to his knees and slowly slid his cock inside of her. There wasn't much left in him but he was going to make this last as long as possible.

As he was entering Hermione, Elena laid on in front of Hermione, legs slightly parted in front of her face. Hermione wrapped her forearms around Elena's thighs and lowered her face to the other girls' wet womanhood. Draco groaned at the sight and thrust into Hermione harder, making her moan into Elena. Elena looked close to the edge again, and Hermione slipped two fingers into the girl as Draco watched in amazement. He could feel his own orgasm beginning to build in his stomach. He slowed his motions into Hermione to prolong the inevitable.

Suddenly Hermione pulled him out of her, rolling onto her back while maintaining contact with Elena's slit. Hermione made eye contact with Draco and smiled slightly. Draco began to move toward Hermione again, thinking maybe she wanted missionary but she shook her head and nodded toward Elena, whose eyes were closed as her orgasm mounted. Draco placed his knees between Elena's legs and thrust himself hard into her as Hermione continued on the girls clit in lazy circles.

Elena cried out as Draco filled her and wrapped her legs around him. Draco lowered himself to his elbows over top of her and kissed her roughly as he pounded into her. He was determined to get her off, but not finish himself until he was back inside Hermione. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Hermione gripped his hair and turned his head so she could kiss him. He felt her arm leave the gap between him and Elena and she moaned into his mouth, making him realize she was rubbing herself.

Draco wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body flush with Elena's while he kissed Hermione with all the heat he could as he continued thrusting into Elena. He reach down to rub Elena's clit in Hermione's absence and just after he did, the girl under him exploded once more on his cock. He slowed his thrusts as she rode out her orgasm. He pulled from Hermione to kiss Elena softly and she came down from her second orgasm. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled at him as he pulled out of her. His core was still throbbing with his need of release. Elena sat up, wincing slightly, and gently pushed Draco toward Hermione, who was panting while rubbing herself.

He felt awful; Elena had come twice on him, but Hermione had yet to have any release herself. He didn't know if he could hold off his orgasm long enough to get her to the edge twice. He plunged into her with determination as Elena cuddled up to her and kissed her deeply. Hermione gasped loudly as Draco pumped into her with all he had. After three pumps, Draco finally got to feel Hermione tighten on him as she broke her kiss with Elena to cry out in pleasure.

Draco slowed his pace, his own release nearly there. He leaned down to kiss Hermione, just as he'd down with Elena. Elena was rubbing Hermione's clit, seeming to be trying to get her close again. Elena kissed Hermione's neck, causing her to moan into Draco's mouth. Making her way down Hermione's body, Elena pushed Draco out of Hermione, making eye contact with him and glancing down to his swollen member.

Draco understood what she was implying. She was trying to help him take a second to stave off his orgasm so Hermione would get another. Elena lowered her mouth to Hermione's wetness and traced circles with her tongue around the girls' clit. Hermione's back arched off the bed. Elena worked her tongue quicker and slid her middle finger into Hermione, causing her to moan again.

Draco squeezed his cock to relieve some pressure. His need for release was dwindling as he took a minute to watch Elena cater to Hermione's need. Just as Hermione seemed to be drawing close once again, Elena pulled away so Draco could enter. He shoved into Hermione, gentler than before but still with enough force that the girl moaned loudly. Elena kept her hand working Hermione's clit as the girl threw her head back.

Not wanting her to feel left out, Draco reached to rub Elena's swollen slit. Elena smiled at him and lay beside Hermione, letting her legs fall open. Draco took a moment to stare openly at the two women beneath him. He watched his own cock impale Hermione again and again as she cried out for him. He switched his gaze to Elena, who had her eyes closed, enjoying his fingers inside her. One of her hands was pinching Hermione's nipples in a rotation.

A few thrusts more and Draco was close to the edge again. His pace became erratic and he lowered himself to lean over Hermione; just as he had done before, while inside Elena, he pulled the opposite girl close as he pounded the one beneath him. He alternated between kissing the two, before finally placing his head in the space between them after he shot stream after stream into Hermione, just as she came unraveled for the second time, her pussy squeezing his cock.

He raised his head and pecked each girl on the cheek, before pulling out of Hermione and laying back on the pillows. He watched as Elena leaned over Hermione's pussy and licking his cum out of her. Draco's half hard cock twitched in response, but he knew he was spent, so he just enjoyed the sight of Elena crawling up Hermione's body to kiss her, his release still in her mouth. It was strangely erotic.

The girls finished their kiss, both swallowing the amounts left in their mouths. They crawled up to their spots next to Draco and Elena pulled the blanket back over the three of them, the girls settling in to cuddle. Draco wrapped his arms around each of the girls and chuckled.

"That was a dream," he whispered. Both girls laughed.

"Oh, this isn't over," Hermione chuckled, repeating his own words to him as she kissed his chest. The trio was exhausted and all three were asleep within minutes.


End file.
